


Shape of You - Part Two

by juiceboxxortiz



Series: Shape of You [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, shape of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxxortiz/pseuds/juiceboxxortiz
Summary: A little two-parter Juice x Reader based on the Ed Sheeran song Shape of You. Written from Juice’s POV. Smut warning.





	

**_One week in we let the story begin/we’re going out on our first date._**  
It had been one week since Juice and (Y/N) had met at the bar. They’d spent a few nights together, when they weren’t working, and Juice knew that he was more than a little keen on her.  
He’d messaged her the Tuesday morning, asking if she was free to take her to dinner.   
There was a little Italian place in Charming, and they agreed to go there.  
They took a cab, Juice wanting to have privacy. He wanted to just have time with (Y/N) alone, being their first date. If his brothers were riding around town, they would see his bike and come in and harass them.  
 ** _We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour/And how your family’s doing okay._**  
Juice was a little nervous at first. It had been a while since he had dated someone and he wanted it to go well. But they ordered food, and he asked a lot of questions about her, trying to think of interesting things to say.   
She told him about where she grew up, how she came to Charming, how her family was a bit messed up but better than some.

“Tell me something about you, Juice.”  
“Uh…” Juice put down his fork. He wasn’t sure exactly what to tell her. He couldn’t exactly tell her club business, she wasn’t his Old Lady.  
“First time I stole something, I was six.”  
Juice looked up at (Y/N), waiting for the inevitable judgement to cross her face, but there wasn’t any. She just looked intrigued.  
“What did you steal?”  
Juice chuckled and his cheeks tinged pink. “A lollipop.”  
“That’s so cute!” (Y/N) laughed.  
Juice laughed too. “Yeah, well, I could get away with it back then, when I was cute, not so much when you’re a grown outlaw.”  
“I dunno, I reckon you’re pretty cute. I’d probably let you get away with it.”  
Juice grinned, biting his lip and looking down at his plate.  
“And how much of an outlaw are you?”  
 ** _Everyday discovering something brand new._**  
“I think I cheated on a math test? To be honest, I’m a bit of a pussy. I’ve wanted to do stuff but I was always too scared I’d get caught.”  
Juice nodded, knowing that the outlaw life wasn’t for everyone. But then an idea struck him.  
“Come on, let’s get out of here.”  
(Y/N) looked around for a waiter to flag down for the check, but Juice pulled her hand down before she could wave one over.  
He shook his head, and (Y/N) took a moment to catch on.  
“You wanna dine and dash?”  
“You said you’d always wanted to try something illegal. I won’t let you get caught. And even if you do, you won’t go to jail.”  
Juice looked her in the eye, watching her struggle to decide what she was going to do.  
A grin spread across her face. “Let’s do it.”  
Juice smiled back. “You wait for me on the sidewalk, tell them I’ve gone to the bathroom and will pay on the way out. I’ll sneak out the back and we’ll make a run for it.”

(Y/N) grabbed her jacket and bag, Juice watching her as she made her way to the front of the restaurant.  
He stood up, opening the door to the kitchen when their waiter came up to him. He gave Juice a suspicious look.  
“I know the chef, just wanted to say hi before we leave.” Juice said, slipping past.  
The waiter kept an eye on Juice as he made his way through the kitchen. He shook the hand of the very confused chef, complimenting him on the food before bolting for the back door.  
He busted through, hearing the yells of the kitchen staff. Running through the side alley, he came around the corner of the restaurant, (Y/N) waiting out the front.  
Juice grabbed her hand. “Run!”  
They took off up the street, laughing as the waiter followed briefly, screaming obscenities at them.  
Juice looked back, seeing a taxi coming along the road. He hailed it, opening the door and sliding in after (Y/N).  
“I can’t believe we just did that.” (Y/N) said, catching her breath, that smile Juice loved plastered on her face.  
 ** _Leave and get in the taxi, then kiss in the back seat/tell the driver make the radio play._**  
“You did great, baby girl.”  
Juice pulled (Y/N) close, placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss on her lips.  
(Y/N) moaned, grabbing hold of his shirt and pressing against him.  
Juice moved back momentarily, telling the driver to turn on the music.  
“Keep your eyes forward.” He unzipped his hoodie part way and flashed his kutte to the driver.  
The driver nodded, putting the radio on and turning it up.  
Juice leant back in the seat, pulling (Y/N) on top of him. They continued to kiss and grope at one another, until the cabbie stopped out the front of Juice’s place.  
Juice paid this time around, and they went inside, tearing at each other’s clothes before barging naked in to his bedroom.  
The dine and dash and make out session in the taxi was all the foreplay they needed.  
Juice groaned as (Y/N) straddled his legs, lining him up with her entrance and sliding down over him. Juice grabbed her hips as she rolled them, her eyes never leaving his, her hair flowing down over her chest. It didn’t take long at all for them to both find their release, both panting and kissing through the comedown.  
“They don’t put petty crime on the list of aphrodisiacs.” (Y/N) said as she lay her head down on Juice’s chest.  
Juice chuckled as he ran his hand through her hair. “Might have to talk to the Pres about getting you patched in. You’re more ballsy than some of our prospects.”  
“I’m sure that would go down well.”  
“Gonna have to find a new place for the next date. I don’t think they’ll let us back in.”  
“I think you’re right.”  
They were quiet for a while, before Juice spoke up.  
“I might be crazy, but, can I call you mine?”  
(Y/N) looked up to him and smiled. “Yeah. Can I call you mine?”  
“I’m all yours, babe.”  
Juice drifted off to sleep, feeling like he’d found someone handmade just for him. He couldn’t wait to tell the guys that he’d found his Old Lady.


End file.
